


Five Ways Bill Cipher Lost (and one he didn’t)

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Five ways Bill lost. One he didn’t.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Five Ways Bill Cipher Lost (and one he didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, me again. Hello! Look, I *know* I should be working on the like twenty other works in progress I have posted but... let’s face it, I’m easily distracted. To all those wondering, though, I *am* still working on those stories - just slowly. Enjoy!

**Five Ways Bill Lost** **** ****

**I. Ford’s metal plate** ****

Sixer  _ shuts him out. _ Bill is  _ angry.  _ He is often annoyed, but this…

_ Don’t kill him, _ Bill tells himself over and over,  _ you can still use him. _ He thinks:  _ these protests are futile _ and  _ you don’t have to enter his mind to mess with his head _ and  _ don’t kill him _ and  _ how can I use this to my advantage? _

So he begins to scheme. (But no matter what he tells himself, it’s still a loss and he knows it.) ****

**II. Stan’s dreamscape**

Pine Tree, Shooting Star and Question Mark are more resourceful than he gave them credit for. Bill is many millions of years old, and yet for the second time in only thirty years, he is  _ angry. _

He thinks:  _ it will be oh so rewarding to let them live only to kill them all at the end _ and  _ just leave, Gideon already called off our deal _ and  _ don’t kill them yet don’t kill them yet don’t kill them yet. _

Bill leaves, and it stings like failure.

**III. Dipper’s possession**

Pine Tree can be clever, but he is millennia too young to outsmart Bill. Tricking him is laughably easy. But he hadn’t anticipated Shooting Star’s burst of… sibling empathy, or whatever that was. He grinds Pine Tree’s teeth but is shoved out of control. The sudden eviction reminds him of the last time he’d possessed someone and the thought of Sixer enrages him.  _ Again. _

He thinks:  _ don’t kill don’t kill don’t kill  _ and  _ let them think they’ve won  _ and  _ find what drives Shooting Star  _ and  _ you’ll get them back eventually. _

He lets them celebrate and it tastes like ash. ****

**IV. Gravity Falls’ Law of Weirdness Magnetism**

He can’t leave. He’s  _ done it _ \- he’s  _ won, _ and yet he  _ can’t. Leave. _ For the fourth time in less than half a century, he is  _ angry. _ So he goes to the one person who knows how to break the barrier, but Sixer refuses.  _ Refuses.  _ Bill can’t kill him yet and it only makes him angrier.

He thinks:  _ don’t kill Sixer  _ and  _ the rest are expendable  _ and  _ how much does Sixer care about Pine Tree and Shooting Star  _ and  _ can I torture them to get Sixer to tell me what I need? _

He doesn’t get his answer, and it burns like the wrath of a thousand suns. ****

**V. Entering Stan’s mind instead of Ford’s**

They tricked him. They  _ tricked  _ him. They tricked  _ him. _ Right at the very end, right when his victory was  _ assured. _ Bill is not just angry - he  _ hates.  _ And he is desperate. He is dying. This is not a temporary setback, not like the others - he is  _ dying. _

He thinks:  _ help me _ and  _ not like this _ and  _ let me out _ and  _ is this how my dimension felt when I burned it to the ground? _

He is scared, and it feels like defeat.

**One He Didn’t** ****

**I. Stan remembers**

Bill is alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you’re comfy with it, leave me a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
